partumisfandomcom-20200214-history
Gottmann von Campsberg
Gottmann von Campsberg, born Gottfried Otto von Bismarck was a German crime lord. Biography Early Life Campsberg was born in Schoenhausen, Germany to Gottlieb and Wilhelmina von Bismarck, Gottlieb being the cousin of renowned politican, Otto von Bismarck. In his early life, the young Campsberg was given the burden of his parents wanting him to be the very best, forcing him to spend hours upon hours researching, only to fail due to his lacking in resolve. This gave the young child a lot of stress during a critical age, it didn't help Campsberg wasn't as smart as the rest of the children. This caused great anger from his father, greatly disappointing at his child, stating, "he's a disgrace to the Bismarck name!" This made a hate for the Bismarck name in young Campsberg, he would home to loath the name. Because of his failing grades, Campsberg would often spend time alone, if not that, often hanging around with sketchy kids and teenagers. He once got caught taking drugs by his parents, this lead to his father sending him to bootcamp. There, Prussian ideals were drilled into Campsberg, there he was made strong, either be strong or die in the presure. Campsberg would find bootcamp and the military to be a place of refuge, fellow men like him would treat him with kindness and compasion, compared to his former schoolamtes. Upon the prospect of returning home, Campsberg begged and begged to stay, all in vain for he would return home at age 16. His parents, now old and bitter, still refused to show compassion to their 'disappointment,' This was a betrayal to Campsberg. He had enough of this physiological abuse. He wasted his youth slaving for their desire, bullied and ridiculed by not only his parents but fellow students because of his. Forced to leave the only place he felt he belonged, only to come back to these old decrepit fools, he had enough. In rage, Campsberg murdered his father, upon realising what he's done, he was horrified yet also revealed, with a little bit of enjoyment. He quickly fled and hid the body, little did he know, in the area of the dark forest where he lay his father's body, a local gang was hiding. Upon finding Campsberg mid-burring the body, the gang was interested in Campsberg's story. In a moment of weakness, Campsberg broke down and told them everything, he couldn't hold it back. The gang took pity on him, also liking the fact that Campsberg didn't feel any guilt, only fear for consequences. The leader of the gang, Martin Recht, would take Campsberg under his wing, telling him that with the gang, he wouldn't need to fear any longer. First encounter with Arthur Nighton His first encounter with the detective Arthur Nighton began when he found two goons beating up someone who owed Campsberg money. When interrogated and confronted the goons said that it was the orders of the Iron Pimp, a few seconds later, they pulled out guns and shot themselves. Arthur researched for days just to know who this "Iron Pimp" is. It was until he found an article about Gottfried von Bismarck going missing and shortly after his disappearance, there was a sudden rise of organized crime in the world. Arthur Nighton limited his search until he discovered who the Iron Pimp was, it results in the name "Gottmann von Campsberg" or "Pimpsmarck". Now that he knew who it is, he must find Campsberg and arrest him. Little did he know that Campsberg knew about this the entire time and had sent his hitman, Blazon (real name Hiram Manning) to silence him but he failed and decided to switch sides for the best of his interests. Arthur Nighton along with an allied Blazon arrived to a secret castle on a cliff but when they arrived, no one was there. On a giant chair, they find a letter saying "Your embarrassing failure to capture and find thee has proven a victory to myself. Let it be known that I, Count Gottmann von Campsberg shan't be defeated. See you soon XOXO, Campsberg." The Castle then exploded but luckily, Arthur Nighton and Blazon were near a window and they fell into the ocean. Blazon was angered on the fact that he nearly died because of him and swears he will never help him again. Category:Characters